


There are no gaps between these fingers

by wolfsan11



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pre-Season 2 I guess, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Tenderness, These boys are in love, day 3: one last time, this is just smut my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsan11/pseuds/wolfsan11
Summary: Keith thinks that if he could, he would stay exactly like this, forever. Shiro at his back and by his side, surrounding and filling him, safe and with him, always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha. This...is definitely not what the prompt probably intended. I swear, I had a bunch of angsty ideas lined up, and then I just hammered this out instead?? First PWP, I'm blushing as I post this okay.
> 
> Also, at this point in Sheith week, I'm just following my own schedule I guess??

By the time Shiro pushes into him, slow and careful and maddeningly gentle, Keith is about ready to scream. He has already come twice, brought to the edge by a talented mouth and fingers stroking persistently against his prostate. He’s shivering, winding down from the last orgasm even as Shiro bottoms out, settling deep and stretching him wide.

Everytime they do this, Keith somehow manages to forget just how _big_ his boyfriend is.

As always, Shiro doesn’t move just yet; leans back against the bedroom wall and waits for him to calm down, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the jut of his hip.

Keith can’t help but squirm a little, almost embarrassed at his position. He’s in Shiro’s lap, knees spread on either side of Shiro’s hips. His thighs had given up on him after the second orgasm and the only thing holding him up are the strong legs tucked up behind his back, the arms wrapped tight around his waist.

A hand comes up to cup Keith’s jaw and he startles a little, snapping out of his daze of thoughts. Shiro is looking at him, a furrow in the space between his brows, and he realizes he’s been spaced out for too long and made Shiro worry.

“Is everything okay?” Shiro asks, soft and concerned, because he’s Shiro and that’s who he is, that’s what he does.

Keith swallows and nods, croaks out an affirmation and is relieved when it comes out steady enough.

It’s just a little overwhelming, how good this is, how good _Shiro_ is. Sometimes he can’t believe that he’s allowed to have this at all.

And because it’s Shiro, he feels the need to ask in return.

“I’m fine. Are _you_ alright?”

Shiro blinks, a quick flit of his lashes, then his eyes soften like he knows exactly what’s running through Keith’s mind.

“Yeah. I’m good, babe.” He pulls Keith into a kiss then, and Keith marvels at how much such a simple act winds him up, while simultaneously grounding him. He sighs into the kiss, distracted momentarily from the ache in his lower back. Shiro surges forward, licking in deeper to tangle their tongues together, runs it over the sensitive roof of his mouth and then it’s more than just a distraction.

Keith moans into the kiss, head muddled by the pleasure creeping over him once more. His mouth opens wide under Shiro’s, drool slicking down his chin and he’s at Shiro’s whim like this; Shiro could do absolutely anything to him and he would just let him.

He’s left panting when they part, lips tingling and red. Shiro keeps going though, plants a kiss at Keith’s collarbone, sweet and suckling and-

A sharp gasp leaves Keith at the sudden nip to his neck, followed by the wet softness of Shiro’s tongue. He groans, head falling back helplessly at the continued assault. Shiro chuckles against his throat and the warm sound leaves Keith breathless, molten honey down his spine.

Fuck. His boyfriend could actually kill him, just like this.

Keith shifts a little, arching into the bites, and grunts as the dick inside him shifts as well, pressing into him, hot as a brand. Shiro shudders, stopping for a moment, and Keith’s self control snaps. He squeezes down on the length inside him, watches as another tremble rolls through Shiro, as his mouth falls upon and his eyelids flutter.

Suddenly, it’s not enough.

“You can move,” His voice is raspy and utterly fucked out, but Keith doesn’t care, doesn’t want anything more than for Shiro to just get on with it. “Shiro, come on, move, I’m ready. Just, just _fuck me_ , come o-“

Shiro swears, a hot huff of air into Keith’s collar, and the grip on his waist tightens, searing and delicious. Then he’s pulling Keith up easily and – _fuck,_ he loves how easily Shiro can lift him – but then his dick is sliding out with an obscene sound and Keith nearly panics – why is he pulling out, wait – Shiro thrusts back in, in a single smooth motion.

Keith moans, hands flailing for something to hold on to, slapping down onto Shiro’s chest as Shiro fucks him, gentle but merciless, in long and even strokes.

Keith’s eyes fall shut, gasping with each thrust. Half of him is focused on the sweaty skin beneath his hands, Shiro’s chest rising and falling in a mesmerizing fashion. The rest of him is lost somewhere on the slide of the cock within him, and he shudders at the feel of every ridge and bump.

Shiro doesn’t have much leverage, seated as he is, but he makes the most of it anyway, pulling Keith down into the roll of his hips. He switches up the momentum, grinding in deep and slow at some points, and Keith’s stomach quivers and caves in with how _good_ it feels-

He jolts as Shiro’s dick hits that spot in him, a ragged shout dragged from his throat. Shiro pauses for just a second, and then he’s grinding against him again, right up into the sensitive gland and suddenly Keith’s fighting to hold on as the pleasure threatens to overtake him, hands clamping down onto Shiro’s shoulders.

“Fu-! Shiro! A-ah!”

The sounds spill from his lips without volition, but he can’t help it. His thighs are tensing up and sore and Shiro just keeps going, until Keith can’t decide whether he wants to push back in to it or away, dizzy from the intensity of the heat spiraling through him.

Shiro helps him decide then and suddenly he’s gapingly empty and they’re tipping over. He’s on his back, struggling to breathe as Shiro pulls his legs over his forearms and pushes back in. A whine is wrenched out of him, toes curling as Shiro thrusts in hard, and he’s saying something, words filtering in through Keith’s clouded senses.

“Baby, so good, you’re so good for me, I’m- _hah,_ I’m almost there, fuck, going to come…!”

Keith throws his arms around those muscled shoulders as he slots their lips together into a sloppy kiss and Shiro grunts, hips jerking with stuttered thrusts. Then, Shiro’s coming with a groan, and he’s still talking through it, slurred and strained with pleasure.

“K-Keith! Fuck, baby, Keith, love you, love you so much-”

 _Oh._ _Fuck_. It’s overwhelming, the heat spilling into him and hearing Shiro sound so untethered, for him, only for him, and his skin pickles with the need to get off, now, right now.

Keith grips his dick, trying to pump himself but his hands are shaking too much, weak and clumsy, and frustration rises up because he can’t, he _cant_ -

Then Shiro bats his hand aside and takes over for him, calloused palm stroking him quick and dirty. He cries out, shivering, brought to the teetering edge within seconds, all while Shiro's pressing a kiss to Keith’s jaw, fingers carding through the hair at the back of his head.

“Come on, baby, I got you. Come for me, just one more Keith, one last time-"

The sound that leaves him is almost unrecognizable, voice tight and shattered as his orgasm hits him like a blow. His eyes roll back but he’s completely wrung out, nothing spilling from the twitching head of his cock. Somehow that strikes him as extremely hot, his spine arching him further into Shiro’s touch, and then his vision washes white.

When he comes to, there are hands cradling his face, and he opens bleary eyes to the sight of Shiro’s nervous face, sweaty and glowing and gorgeous.

Air catches in his dry throat as the concern blooms into a smile, flushed and beautiful.

“Hey. Babe, are you alright? You passed out.”

There’s something about Shiro that makes his stomach swoop, paints his cheeks pink as a giddy happiness bubbles up inside him.

“I...I'm okay. More than _okay_ , I fucking _love you_ ,” he murmurs, and wow. His voice is _wrecked_.

Shiro laughs in relief, nuzzling at the junction of his jaw and neck, and tracing the red marks he’d left earlier with gentle kisses. He presses their mouths together and Keith kisses him back languidly, limbs weighed down with exhaustion.

His brain is mush at this point and he just about falls asleep, mid-kiss, before Shiro finally pulls back. They clean themselves quickly (or rather, Shiro cleans them up because Keith simply melts into the mattress and refuses to move) and get under the covers, Shiro’s arms pulling him in until his back is flush against Shiro’s chest.

Keith thinks that if he could, he would stay exactly like this, forever. Shiro at his back and by his side, surrounding and filling him, safe and with him, always.

He’s not letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> One last time, amirite Keith? -is shot-
> 
> hmu @wolfsan11 on twitter


End file.
